Les derniers jours heureux
by Darkmoon Fleur
Summary: Lily et James quelques mois avant leur mort...Que s'est-il passé? Comment tout est arrivé...Les Maraudeurs, Lily, Voldemort, Harry, Rogue, et bien d'autres encore!!!**CHAPITRE 4 UPLOAD**!!! Reviews please, si vous voulez la suite!!!!!
1. Pressentiments

Note de l'auteur : Voici ma nouvelle fic !! Je ne sais pas encore trop ce que ça va donner… Alors que puis-je dire c'est sur la vie de Lily et James quelques mois avant leur mort. 

Bon… Je vous laisse lire !! Bonne lecture !!

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas et l'idée de la fic est à moi. 

*************************************************************************** Chapitre 1 : Pressentiments 

Il faisait nuit noire dehors. La rue était déserte, on entendait le vent siffler. Les gouttes de pluies tombaient brutalement, et s'abattait sur la vitre dans un bruit sourd. De temps à autre, des éclairs illuminaient le ciel. 

Je grelottais, pourtant nous étions en plein été…

J'ai…peur…tellement peur…pour nos vies…

Une voix me tira de mes sombres pensées.

-Lily ! dit James en souriant. A quoi rêves-tu, là plantée devant la fenêtre ?

James…toujours aussi doué pour remonter le moral. Une parole de sa part suffi à me redonner courage et espoir. Je l'aime tant. Nous étions mariés depuis déjà deux ans.

-Rien du tout…répondis-je en lui renvoyant le sourire.

-Tu sais, il vaudrait mieux que tu sois en forme pour demain !

-Oui, je sais…

Je pris un air sarcastique puis ajouta :

-Quand vous êtes réunis, on peut s'attendre au pire ! Les fameux Maraudeurs !

-Tu exagères ! dit-il dans un ton faussement vexé. C'est à cause de Sirius, il fait toujours l'imbécile !

-Oh oui ! Avec lui on ne va pas s'ennuyer ! 

-Heureusement ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours que Harry a un an !

J'acquiesçais un sourire aux lèvres.  

-Les années de Poudlard me paraissent tellement loin…dis-je pensive. Pourtant, je m'en souviens encore parfaitement…L'école, l'ambiance, tout me manque…

-Moi, aussi…Mais par contre je suis heureux de plus voir des personnes comme Malefoy ou Rogue ! Et puis on a encore des contacts, on voit régulièrement nos amis et même quelques professeurs !

Un cris de pleurs nous interrompit. Je me dirigeais vers le berceau puis pris notre enfant dans mes bras. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se calma et repartit pour un profond sommeil.

Harry…

Il dormait comme un ange.

James vint à mes côtés mis sa main sur mon épaule. Nous l'observions tous deux en souriant, profitant de notre bonheur.

J'aimerais tellement que le temps s'arrête…

Avoir toujours ce sentiment plein être…

Je ne veux perdre aucun d'entre vous…

Je vous aime tant…

Pourquoi faut-il que nous sommes dans une ère de terreur ?

Pourquoi des personnes comme Voldemort veulent-ils détruire l'amour ?

Je veux rester pour toujours auprès de vous…

-James, dis-je en essayant de sourire, nous serons toujours ensemble, rien ne pourra détruire ce lien qui nous unis, toi, moi et Harry…

Il prit un air surpris. 

-Mais bien sûr ! m'assura t-il. Qu'est ce qui a bien pu te passer par la tête ?

Que puis-je lui répondre ?

Je ne veux pas qu'il sache que je suis inquiète, que j'ai un mauvais pressentiment…Je ne veux pas lui causer de soucis.

-Non…dis-je enfin, il n'y a aucun problème… Je suis juste un peu fatiguée…

Il ne parut pas très convaincu mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il m'enlaça dans ses bras et me donna un petit baiser.

Oui…Tout ira bien. Je n'ai pas à me torturer l'esprit. 

Comme l'a dit James : _Nous serons toujours ensembles._

A suivre…

***************************************************************************

Bon… franchement vous avez aimé ? 

Je dois continuer oui ou non ?

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !!!

Et si je continue, vous préférez que l'histoire soit sous différents points de vue ou seulement celui de Lily ?

Reviews please !!!!


	2. Surprises

**Note de l'auteur :** Enfin le nouveau chapitre !!! C'était long je sais…mais j'avais beaucoup de boulot…(Ah ! l'école ! *soupir*) En plus j'ai eu pas mal de problèmes à écrire ce chapitre ! . J'utilise les surnoms anglais, je trouve qu'ils sonnent mieux ! Pour ceux qui les connaissent pas c'est : 

                                     -Prongs pour Cornedrue donc James

                                     -Padfoot pour Patmol donc Sirius

                                     -Moony pour Lunard donc Remus

                                     -Wormtail pour Queudver donc Peter (si on pouvait se passer de lui !lol)

Désolée si vous le saviez déjà !

Et pour ceux qui lisent mon autre fic « La réalité n'est pas toujours ce que l'on désire » je mettrais le chapitre 10 fin de cette semaine ou début de la prochaine ! (Je pense…sauf si j'ai un problème d'inspiration !) Bref !! Je vous laisse lire !!! Bonne lecture !!!!

**Remerciements :**

Cho Chang : Merci beaucoup!!

Pam Prue potter : Merci !!! Ca me fais vraiment plaisir que tu aimes !!

Chloé : Moi aussi j'avais un peu cette impression de nostalgie…c'était fait pour ! Merci beaucoup !!! Ca me touche beaucoup !!

Neko : T'as eu la même idée ? Enfin, si t'as des propositions à me faire pour la suite, vas-y !! Et merci pour ta review !

Alienor : Merci !! Et je vais faire différents points de vue !

LyRa : Voici la suite !! J'espère que je t'ai pas trop fait attendre !

mary-evy : Merci !! Voici différents points de vue et la suite !!!

**Discaimer :** Comme vous vous en doutez, Les persos sont à JK et la fic à moi !

***************************************************************************

(point de vue de James)

Chapitre 2 : Surprise 

Ces yeux me fuient.

Je ne sais pas…

J'ai l'impression qu'elle me cache quelque chose…

Pourquoi ne m'en parle t'elle pas ?

Je lui dis bien tout moi !

…

Quel menteur je fais…

Je ne suis même pas capable de me comprendre moi-même…

Mes sentiments sont si confus…

Je veux paraître brave, courageux…

Oh, pas pour faire l'intéressant ! Mais pour que Lily ait confiance en moi, qu'elle n'ait pas de soucis.

Je ne veux pas que les personnes qui me sont chères souffrent.

Je veux tous vous protéger.

Quelques rayons de soleil pénétrèrent dans la chambre. Je me réveillais ou plutôt me levais, car je n'avais pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Ces derniers temps, je ne fais que passer des nuits blanches…Je ne sais pas pourquoi…Ai-je peur de ce qui pourrait se passer durant mon sommeil ? C'est idiot…Je ne suis plus un enfant !

Mon regard se pose sur Lily, elle dort paisiblement tout comme notre fils. Peut-être me faisais-je des illusions ? Lily ne semblait pas être tourmentée.

Je sortis lentement du lit et me dirigea vers Harry pour voir s'il ne manquait de rien. Je l'observais un instant perdu dans mes pensées. Je pense savoir à présent ce que Lily ressent en le regardant…

-James !

Je sursautais. 

-Lily ! m'exclamais-je. Qu'est-ce qui te prends de me faire une peur pareille ?!

Elle haussa les sourcils et prit un ton moqueur :

-Non ?! Le grand, le magnifique, le courageux James Potter a eu PEUR ?!

-Ne te moque pas de moi ! dis-je avec un air blessé. 

On se regardait un instant puis nous éclations d'un rire incontrôlé pendant deux bonnes minutes. J'aimerai toujours entendre ton rire, je voudrais tellement que cet instant dure éternellement…

Lily pris Harry dans ses bras puis nous descendîmes prendre le petit-déjeuner. La matinée se passa sans encombres. Nous préparions les festivités pour l'anniversaire de notre bambin adoré. Alors que j'accrochais des rubans, avec l'aide de ma baguette bien entendu, Lily repartit dans son monde. Mais à quoi pense t-elle ? Je ne supporte pas de la voir ainsi. Je sens qu'elle ne va pas bien…

Je laissais de côté mon activité et m'approchait d'elle doucement, sur la pointe des pieds.

Je mis ma main sur son épaule et elle se retourna, effrayée. J'éclatais de rire en voyant son expression.

-Je peux savoir ce qui te fais rire ? dit-elle d'une voix contrariée.

J'essayais de reprendre mon souffle puis répondis :

-C'est au tour de la superbe Lily Potter d'avoir peur !

Elle me fixa d'un regard furieux puis à son tour esquissa un sourire.

-Vraiment… ! Tu es stupide !

A chaque fois qu'un des deux réussissait à s'arrêter de rigoler, l'autre recommençait de plus belle. Nous fûmes interrompus (et heureusement) par la sonnerie. 

-Oh non ! s'exclama Lily. Ils sont déjà là ! On na même pas encore terminer de décorer la salle !

-Tant mieux ! Comme ça ils pourront nous aider ! Je commençais justement à être fatigué !

Elle se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir la porte en me jetant un regard qui disait clairement : « Quel paresseux ! »

Lily ouvrit la porte.

-Salut, vous tous !!! disions-nous en unisson.

C'était eux…

Cela fait tellement plaisir de les revoir !

Ils étaient tous là, Sirius avec sa tête rieuse, Remus toujours aussi sérieux et…

-Mais, commença Lily.

-Où est Peter ? terminais-je

Padfoot haussa les épaules et se tourna vers Moony qui répondit d'une voix male assurée :

-Eh bien, il m'a appelé hier et m'a dit qu'il ne pourra venir.

-Ah bon ? dis-je les sourcils levés. Pourquoi ?

-Apparemment ses parents ont soudainement décidé d'aller en France. Mais je n'ai pas bien compris son explication…

Nous nous regardions un instant puis Lily brisa le silence.

-C'est dommage ! Il va rater quelque chose ! Enfin, allez rentrez donc, on ne va pas rester éternellement sur le pas de la porte !

Nous éclations de rire et rejoignions Harry à l'intérieur.

Sirius et Remus l'étreignirent chacun leur tour.

-Harry ! Tu as encore grandit !

-Oui !! s'exclama Sirius. Tu ressembles de plus en plus à ton père !Mais, essayes de ne pas prendre son caractère !

-Padfoot ! Arrêtes de lui raconter des bêtises !! 

Je me tournais vers Harry et ajouta :

-D'ailleurs il serait très fier de me ressembler ! N'est-ce pas ?

Ils étouffèrent tous un rire.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr…marmonna Sirius.

Je m'apprêtais à rétorquer mais Lily m'interrompit :

-Ca suffit comme ça ! Quel âge avez-vous donc ! Sirius et toi, allez finir de décorer la salle ! Remus tu peux venir m'aider à la cuisine ?

-Pourquoi n'utilises-tu pas la magie ? s'étonna Sirius.

-Parce que j'aime cuisiner, répondit-elle simplement.

-Et pourquoi ce n'est pas moi qui t'aides ?

-Parce que, mon cher mari, je n'ai pas envie que la cuisine explose, et cessez de me poser des questions !

Nous grognâmes tous les deux puis acquiescèrent. Elle ajouta en nous voyant :

-Ne vous disputez pas !

-Ouuuiii…

-Vraiment des enfants…soupira t-elle. Bon, mettons-nous au travail ! Viens avec moi Harry.

Nous la regardâmes s'éloigner puis reprirent notre tâche.

Une heure après, tout était enfin terminé. La salle était multicolore, des ballons accrochés partout. Une atmosphère de fête régnait.

-Enfin terminé ! s'exclama Sirius. La prochaine fois que vous nous invitez, essayez de terminer avant qu'on arrive !   

-Mais non ! C'est beaucoup plus…amusant comme ça, non ?

-Hmmm…Pour certaines _choses_ oui…

Remus et Lily nous regardèrent avec un œil méfiant.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ? s'exaspéra t-elle.

-Héhéhé, tu verras !

Nous arborions un large sourire mesquin.

-J'aimerais tellement que Célia soit là ! Au moins elle sait un peu maîtriser Sirius !

-Hé ! Je ne suis pas un chien enragé ! dit-il vexé.

Remus s'éclaircit la gorge en faisant bien sous-entendre le contraire. Quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

-Mais qui cela peut-il bien être ? s'étonna Lily.

Elle alla ouvrir la porte et laissa échapper un cri de surprise.

-Célia !!! Salut !!

-Salut Lily ! Ca va ?

-Oui ! dit-elle pleine d'enthousiasme. Rentre donc !

Nous la rejoignions tous en courant. 

-Célia ! m'exclama Sirius. Je croyais que tu étais en Amérique !

-Ca ne te fais pas plaisir de me voir ? répondit-elle un peu vexée.

Sirius rougit et bredouilla quelques mots d'excuse :

-Euhmaissivoyons…

Elle le regarda amusée puis tout le monde éclata de rire :

-C'est bon ! Je te taquinais ! Oh Harry !

Il était venu, curieux de voir ce qui se passait.

-Tu es si mignon ! Tu ressembles encore plus à ton père !

-Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on lui dit ça aujourd'hui ! dit Remus en souriant.

-Je n'en doute pas !

-Bon, dis nous quand même pourquoi tu es là ! demanda Sirius intelligiblement.

Elle lui donna un doux sourire.

-Eh bien, j'ai décidé de raccourcir mon voyage, tout simplement parce que je ne voulais pas rater cet anniversaire ! 

Célia nous observa puis ajouta :

-Je pensais aussi que Lily aurait besoin de mon aide pour vous calmer ! Et en parlant des Maraudeurs où est Wormtail ?

-En France, en vacances, répondis-je.

-Vraiment, il aurait pu essayer de se libérer ! dit-elle outrée.

-Enfin, il est tant de commencer la fête ! 

Nous connaissions Célia depuis notre première année à Poudlard. Ces cheveux sont blonds et tombent sur ses épaules, elle a de magnifiques yeux bleus (pas autant que ceux de Lily !) rappelant la mer, quelques fois on la voit pensive, son esprit est impénétrable. Tout comme nous, elle était à Griffondor. Très bonne élève, meilleure amie de Lily. Au début, Sirius ne s'entendait pas du tout avec elle. Ils étaient comme chiens et chats, lui blagueur et elle travailleuse mais ils étaient tous deux aussi doué l'un que l'autre. Je pense que ça l'énervait un peu… Elle travaillait tant, et Sirius ne faisait rien et avait des bons voir très bons résultats. Pourtant, derrière cette hostilité se cachait un grand respect mutuel. Vers le milieu de la deuxième année, ils commençaient à mieux s'entendre et à devenir amis. Héhé, je pense que ce n'est plus seulement de l'amitié…

Après que Harry ait ouvert tous ses cadeaux, nous mangeâmes le gâteau « maison » de Lily et Remus qui était d'ailleurs succulent ! Mais le plus amusant dans tout ça, c'était…

-Ahhh, c'était merveilleusement bon Lily ! félicita Célia.

-Merci ! Mais tu sais, Remus m'a aidée !

-C'est rare de voir un homme dans la cuisine ! dit-elle en jetant en regard vers Sirius et moi.

-Enfin ! s'exclama Padfoot ne tenant pas compte de sa remarque. Et si nous allions lancer les ballons dans le jardin ?

-Bonne idée !

Lily nous regarda, suspicieuse mais acquiesça. Arrivés là-bas, Célia et Remus lâchèrent les ballons. Nous attendîmes quelques secondes puis ils explosèrent.

-Que se passe t-il ? s'étonna t-elle.

Remus retint un rire et dit :

-Vous deux alors…

Tout un coup, une pluie de paillettes et d'étincelles multicolores commençaient à tomber. 

-Oh James ! C'est magnifique.

Et Lily m'étreignit.

-Pour une fois que ce n'est pas une blague de mauvais goût ! Superbe !

-Je vois, dit Remus, c'était splendide ! 

Il prit Harry dans ses bras et dit :

-Ton anniversaire est parfait ! Tu as de la chance d'avoir un père et un parrain aussi ingénieux !

-Et tous tes autres anniversaires seront pareils, même meilleurs ! déclara Sirius flatté.

Harry regardait la scène émerveillé. Il arborait un grand sourire de bonheur et de joie.  

Nous avions fait la fête tout l'après-midi. Harry était comblé, tout le monde l'était. Peut-être que l'amusement est une manière de vouloir effacer la peur, l'horreur…Nous avions l'impression d'être de nouveaux des adolescents insouciants, nous voulions revenir à l'ancien temps…Si nous avions eu cette idée, c'était pour nous donner à tous un instant magique, inoubliable…Car je sais que les problèmes ne vont pas tarder à arriver…

Le soir commençait à tomber quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Pour une fois se fut moi qui alla ouvrir. Un grand homme se tenait là, des cheveux et une barbe argentés, des yeux bleus pétillant de malice derrière une paire de lunettes en demi-lune.

-Albus ! 

A suivre…

***************************************************************************

Que vient donc faire Dumbledore ??

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !!!

Et…

Reviews please !!!!


	3. Révélation

**Note de l'auteur :** Enfin !!! J'ai vraiment mis du temps !!!! Trop de boulot et pas d'inspiration ! Alors j'ai changé de style, j'ai décidé d'écrire à la troisième personne…je changerai sûrement plus tard les deux premiers chapitres ! J'espère que vous allez aimer !! Il y a quand même des points de vue, mais à la troisième personne. Bon ! Je vous laisse lire !! Bonne lecture !!

**Remerciements :**

Mary-Evy : Merci beaucoup !! Ca me fait très plaisir ! K'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre !

Ccila : Merci !! Tes compliments me font vraiment plaisir !! Alors que viens faire Dumbledore ? Tu vas le voir dans ce chapitre !! Et effectivement c'est beaucoup trop tôt pour le fidelitas !

Cho Chang : Ah non ! C'est as vrai ! Au tooouuut début c'est moi qui aimais le plus le drama puis tu m'as copiée !lol En tout cas merci !!

sanchèse : J'ai mis du temps, désolée !! Enfin ! J'espère que tu vas aimer ce nouveau chapitre !!

Agathe : A toi de me dire si les autres seront biens !! Merci beaucoup, je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes !!

**Disclaimer :** Comme vous le savez tous les persos ne sont pas à moi mais à J.K sauf Célia. Et la fic est de moi ! 

***************************************************************************

(points de vue : principalement Sirius, quelque fois Dumbledore et Célia)

Chapitre 3 : Révélation 

-Albus !

Le directeur de Poudlard entra, un sourire aux lèvres, le regard qui, comme toujours, pétillait de malice. Il était vêtu d'une longue robe bleu-marine et d'un chapeau pointu. Il dit d'une voix joyeuse :

-Bonjour à tous !! Comment allez-vous ?

Tous sourirent et répondirent quelque chose ressemblant à « très bien ». 

-Que nous vaut cette visite, professeur ? demanda Lily qui tenait Harry dans ses bras.

-Eh bien, je pensais vous rendre visite à vous et à ce petit chenapan ! Puis-je le voir de plus près ?

-Bien entendu ! s'exclama Lily en réprimant un rire.

Dumbledore le prit doucement et l'observa. 

-Je pense que vous savez tous ce que je vais dire ! Mais bon ! Harry te ressemble vraiment James !

Tout le monde éclata de rire en pensant que cela faisait au moins la troisième fois en une journée que quelqu'un disait ça. Dumbledore regarda autour de lui pour voir qui était présent.

-Miss Hakings ! Cela faisait longtemps que je ne vous avais vu !

Célia s'approcha vers le professeur.

-J'étais partie en Amérique, mais  je suis rentrée plus tôt pour assister à l'anniversaire de Harry, expliqua t-elle.

-C'est très gentil de votre part ! Mais où est donc Peter ? D'ordinaire, on le voit toujours avec vous ! 

-Il est parti en France, dit James.

Il y eut un petit silence puis Sirius dit :

-Bon ! On ne va pas rester debout ! Je commence à être fatigué !

Une fois de plus, ils éclatèrent de rire tandis que Célia poussa un soupir d'exaspération.

Ils se dirigèrent dans la salle à manger et s'assirent autour d'une longue table en bois. Dumbledore avait Harry sur ses genoux. Celui-ci lançait des regards furtifs autour de lui, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer. Sirius et tout les autres questionnaient le professeur du regard. Il y eut un long silence. Personne n'osa parler…Peut-être ne savaient-il pas quoi dire ?  Sirius sentait une boule dans sa gorge, son estomac était noué. Sa bonne humeur s'était évaporée. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment qu'il ne saurait exprimer par des mots. Il observa intensément Dumbledore dans les yeux. Enfin, Lily se décida à se lever et offrit au professeur une part de gâteau.

-Merci ! dit-il en souriant. J'ai toujours aimé les sucreries ! A mon âge vous allez dire ! Mais bon…Aïe ! Qu'est-ce que… ?

Harry venait de tirer sur la longue barbe argentée du professeur et affichait un sourire mesquin. Tout le monde éclata de rires incontrôlés, tandis que Lily s'approcha du directeur pour prendre le petit chenapan. Harry tenait vraiment de son père…même au niveau du caractère ! Apparemment il était aussi farceur que lui !

-Désolée professeur, parvint-elle à articuler entre deux rires.

-Ce n'est pas bien, Harry ! dit-elle en lui ébouriffant ses cheveux noirs.

Elle le prit dans ses bras et fit mine d'être en colère. Mais elle ne réussit qu'à amplifier son hilarité.

Dumbledore observa de ses yeux bleus ses deux protégés. James et Lily se demandaient ce qui pouvait bien tracasser le vieil homme. Ils ne savaient pas que leur vie allait se transformer en un cauchemar…Ils ne savaient pas… 

 « Pourquoi ? » voilà ce que pensait Dumbledore en les voyant si heureux. Harry n'était encore qu'un bébé ! Pourquoi devraient-ils subir toutes ces épreuves ? Qu'avaient-ils fait pour mériter ça ? Ne pouvaient-ils donc pas vivre en paix ? Que voulait donc Voldemort…Il ne tarderait pas à le savoir… 

Dumbledore se décida à rompre le silence et parla d'une voix sérieuse :

-James…Lily…Vous êtes en danger.

Voilà une manière bien directe d'annoncer les choses ! Sirius, Remus et Célia regardèrent le professeur, surpris. Sirius sentit son pouls s'accélérer. Ce qu'il redoutait était donc…vrai… Il tourna son regard sur James et Lily. Ils ne semblaient pas du tout étonnés. Ils avaient juste une étrange lueur dans les yeux et Lily avait resserré son étreinte sur Harry. Il ne comprenait pas…« …Ainsi, ils savaient…, pensa Sirius. Ils ne nous ont rien dit…ils savaient…» 

-Pourquoi ? dit-il à haute voix sans s'en rendre compte.

Les deux concernés ou plutôt les trois, comme Harry l'était tout autant, le regardèrent avec une triste expression sur le visage.

-Pourquoi vous ne nous avez pas prévenus ? répéta t-il.

Lily s'approcha de lui et eut un faible sourire.

-Nous ne voulions pas…y penser…Nous ne voulions pas vous inquiéter…

Sirius voulu parler mais James le coupa :

-Sirius, tout le monde, je sais que j'aurai dû vous le dire…Mais, comprenez-nous ! On ne veut pas que vous soyez en danger !

-James…dit Remus, nous sommes amis ! Et des amis doivent s'entraider ! 

Célia et Sirius acquiescèrent en souriant.

-Vous… ! dit Lily en tremblant. Vous êtes tous si…

Et une larme coula lentement sur sa joue.

-Je…je ne sais pas quoi dire…

« Je ne veux pas vous quitter… »

-Ne dis rien. Nous te comprenons.

Célia l'étreignit (en faisant bien attention à Harry !) pour la calmer. Elle était comme une sœur pour elle, bien plus que Pétunia ne l'était, bien qu'elles fussent liées par le sang. James observa tous ses amis d'un regard ému. Sirius, quant à lui, ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter…Il ressentait que Remus avait exactement la même réaction que lui, mais qu'il se forçait à la cacher. C'était si…étrange. Ils étaient là, ensembles, heureux…mais…ils avaient tous des sentiments mitigés. La peur, la joie, la haine, l'amour…tout bouillonnaient en eux. 

Dumbledore les observait d'un doux regard.  Il n'osait pas les interrompre dans ce moment de bonheur. 

Lily se calma et leva la tête vers le directeur.

-Professeur…dit-elle lentement. Que vouliez-vous nous dire ? 

-Voilà…je pensais qu'il faudrait que vous soyez protégés…Peut-être pouvez-vous arrêter temporairement votre métier d'aurors ?

Le couple se regarda et hochèrent la tête en signe de désapprobation.

-Non, Albus, dit James, je ne pense pas que ce soit la meilleure solution…

-Tu as tord, intervint Moony, il faut que vous vous protégiez ! 

-Il a raison et tu le sais Lily ! Pensez à Harry ! Vous devez le protéger !

Lily regarda son amie en hésitant avant de reporter à nouveau son regard sur son fils. Il souriait et était si heureux dans les bras de sa mère. 

-Je ne sais pas…répondit-elle doucement.

-Ecoute James ! Je suis du même avis que les autres. Crois-moi ! C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire ! 

Sirius avait mis toute la conviction possible dans ses paroles. Il voulait absolument les protéger. James céda en les voyant  ainsi que Lily. Il fit un geste d'impatience et dit : 

-D'accord ! D'accord ! Mais où est-ce qu'on va aller alors ?

Tous sourirent et attendirent la réponse du professeur.

-Pour l'instant je pense que le mieux serait que vous veniez à Poudlard…Bien sûr, ajouta t-il à l'adresse des autres, vous pouvez venir aussi si vous le désirez !

Les visages s'illuminèrent à la mention de « Poudlard ». C'était le lieu qui comportait tellement de bons souvenirs ! Là où ils se sont rencontré pour la première fois, là où ils ont appris à se connaître, là où ils sont devenus des animagis… 

-Je pense que l'on viendra souvent vous rendre visite ! s'exclama Sirius. Mais il faudra tout de même qu'on aille travailler !

En effet, Sirius et Célia étaient eux aussi de célèbres aurors. Remus, quant à lui, travaillait aussi pour la lutte contre Voldemort, mais étant donné qu'il était un loup-garou, il avait préféré être indépendant et aider Dumbledore. 

-Parfait ! dit Dumbledore avec un large sourire. A présent…

Mais il fut interrompu par deux coups secs provenant de la porte. Lily et Célia sursautèrent tandis que les autres avaient un air méfiant sur leur visage. C'était compréhensible avec tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre en une nuit à peine ! 

-J'y vais, dit James d'un ton déterminé.

-Non, coupa Dumbledore, c'est moi.

BOOM 

Le bruit s'était répété cette fois plus fort. Le professeur, baguette en main, se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, sur ses gardes, puis l'ouvrit à la volée.

(nda : J'arrête ? Oui ? Allez j'suis sympa je continue !!lol)

-Alastor !

Sur le pas de la porte se tenait Maugrey Fol-Œil, avec son habituel regard menaçant. Il avait la mine sombre, et son œil magique roulait dans son orbite. James l'invita à entrer et ils s'assirent. Il parla de sa voix rauque :

-Dumbledore, il vient d'y avoir une attaque.

Ses mots résonnèrent dans la salle. Un lourd silence régnait. 

-Que s'est-il passé, demanda Dumbledore calmement.

-Des Mangemorts, comme vous vous en doutez. Ils ont attaqué le Chemin de Traverse. Heureusement nous sommes intervenus rapidement pour limiter les dégâts.

-Des victimes ?

-Non, seulement des blessés, environ une dizaine gravement dont deux aurors.

Dumbledore acquiesça toujours aussi calme. Comment faisait-il pour garder son sang-froid dans une telle situation ? Sirius, lui, n'y arrivait pas. Il sentait une rage bouillonner en lui. « Tant de victimes…Tant de sang versé ! Pourquoi ? »

Il y eut le gémissement d'un enfant. Harry commençait à pleurer.

-Chut, murmura doucement Lily en cachant le trouble de ses émotions. Calmes-toi mon enfant…

Mais, il continua à pleurer, encore et encore. James s'approcha de lui.

-Qu'y a t-il ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

Harry se calmait doucement, mais avait toujours cette étrange expression sur le visage. « Que se passe t-il ? Il est si jeune…il ne peut pas comprendre notre conversation ! Pourtant…cette tristesse…à son âge, on dirait presque le visage d'un adulte… » Vraiment, Sirius ne comprenait pas, il les observait et tant de questions fusaient dans son esprit.

Maugrey murmura quelque chose dans l'oreille de Dumbledore puis celui-ci acquiesça. Ils voulaient sûrement parler en privé…Mais de quoi ?

-Il va falloir que l'on vous quitte ! annonça le professeur. Je vous vois demain à Poudlard ?

-Oui, dit James.

Dumbledore et Maugrey sortirent de la maison après les habituels au revoir. Sirius et les autres décidèrent de partir peu après.

-Ecoutes Lily, dit Célia en posant la main sur son épaule, si tu as besoin de moi n'hésites pas à me le dire.

-Merci ! Tu es si gentille…

Sirius et Remus parlèrent encore un instant avec James.

-Il faudra prévenir Peter, dit Sirius. Tu sais quand il rentre ?

-Je pense dans quelques jours, répondit Remus. 

-C'est vrai comme vous êtes tous au courant ce ne serait pas normal qu'il ne le sache pas.

-C'est d'accord ! Je le préviendrai alors ! Bon…Salut James fait attention…

-Sirius…Ca ne te va vraiment pas d'essayer d'être sérieux ! dit James en riant.

Remus fit un signe de tête pour dire qu'il était entièrement du même avis.

-Je suis TRES sérieux ! Allez, salut !

-Salut !   

Ils s'éloignèrent de la maison de Godric Hallow en marchant lentement. Remus prit un autre chemin, il ne restait plus que Célia et Sirius. Ils étaient silencieux, pensant à leurs amis. Elle le regarda et vit qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées.

« C'est absurde…Pourquoi Voldemort doit-il s'en prendre à eux ?! Mes meilleurs amis…James…Lily…POURQUOI ? 

Et…Harry…mon filleul. Ce n'est qu'un enfant comme tant d'autres ! Ne pouvait-il pas avoir une vie normale ?

Je ne sais pas…J'ai peur…peur pour ceux que j'aime, peur de les perdre… »

-Sirius ? dit-elle tremblante.

Il interrompit le fil de ses pensées pour revenir à la réalité. Célia avait la tête baissée et semblait sur le point d'éclater en sanglots. Ses bras étaient croisés, elle avait froid. Pourtant, ils étaient en plein été…Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner.

-J'ai peur…pour James et Lily…

Elle disait exactement ce qu'il pensait. Elle avait ce même pressentiment. Son esprit était tout aussi tourmenté que le sien.

Il passa sa main sur son épaule, tout en continuant à marcher côte à côte.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas…Tout va bien se passer…

Célia ne répondit pas. Elle se sentait si bien dans les bras de son ami. Il lui transmettait sa chaleur, son courage. N'était-ce réellement qu'un ami ? Elle ne le savait plus…Sirius, lui, était exactement dans la même situation. Avaient-ils peur d'aimer ? Ils savaient juste que ce n'était pas le moment de tomber amoureux. La période qu'ils traversaient était beaucoup trop sombre et difficile… 

« Sirius a raison. Tout ira bien…Il ne faut pas se faire de soucis… »

A suivre…

***************************************************************************

Alors c'était comment ? 

Vous aimez ou pas le changement de style ? A vrai dire c'était plus facile pour ce chapitre de le faire à la troisième personne comme il y a plusieurs points de vue ! 

Dites-le-moi si vous aimez!!!

Reviews please !!!!


	4. Encore Poudlard

Note de l'auteur : Oui je sais, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps !!!!! Ne m'en voulez pas, j'ai vraiment pas le temps d'écrire…Enfin il fait quand même six, sept pages !! J'espère que vous allez aimer !!! 

**Remerciements :**

Fra_fran : Merci !!!! Ca me fait très plaisir !! J'ai mis du temps désolée !!

lazy de lys : C'est vrai j'ai coupé pas longtemps après mais c'est mieux que rien, non ?lol Quant à Sirius et Célia…*sourire mystérieux* et bien tu verras !! Je vais pas gâcher le suspense ! Dans ce chapitre ce sera surtout centré sur James te Lily, le reste des Maraudeurs viendront plus tard ! Merci beaucoup !!

Cho Chang : Ca fait plaisir que tu aimes !! Ah et mets vite la suite de tes fics !!

Ccilia : Je suis contente que tu as aimé !!! C'était vraiment amusant à écrire le passage avec Harry et Dumbledore !!

neonfizz : Merci beaucoup !!!! Euh pour les accents ben ils sont sur le clavier, je sais pas comment expliquer…ça dépend tu as quoi comme clavier…Je suis contente que cette histoire te plaises !! 

**Disclaimer :** Bien entendu tout est à J.K sauf l'idée de la fic et Célia !!

*************************************************************************** Chapitre 4 : Encore Poudlard… 

_« Un vent glacial…_

_Une nuit sombre, un ciel déchiré par les éclairs…_

_Quelqu'un…_

_Quelque chose…_

_Puis…_

_Plus rien…_

Les Ténèbres. » 

Lily Potter se réveilla, le visage trempé par la sueur, le souffle court comme si elle venait de courir des kilomètres. Elle regarda autour d'elle, la peur commençant à l'envahir. Cette pièce lui était inconnue mais en même temps familière… Etait-elle encore dans son rêve ? Un léger grognement la fit sursauter mais elle vit vite que ce n'était qu'autre que James, qui dormait paisiblement. La chambre était décorée de tapisses rouges et or avec des lions gravés sur tous les meubles. Elle était à Poudlard. La mémoire lui revient peu à peu. Ils avaient déménagé pour leur sécurité. Lily quitta l'immense lit à baldaquin et alla s'asseoir sur une chaise à côté du lit où sommeillait son enfant. Elle enfouit sa tête dans ses mains, essayant vainement de se souvenir de ce rêve. Elle sentait qu'il était important, que quelque chose allait arriver. Bien qu'elle ne croyait pas en la divination, elle faisait toujours confiance à son instinct. Elle avait beau creuser dans sa mémoire, il n'y avait rien. Le noir, un gouffre béant, sans fond. Un frisson lui parcoura le dos, elle regarda autour d'elle. Lentement, elle s'approcha de James et lui déposa un doux baiser.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lil' ? protesta t-il visiblement embêté d'être tiré de son sommeil.

-Eh bien James Potter, dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux, auriez-vous oublié que nous devions aller voir Dumbledore ?

Il se retourna dans le lit et marmonna :

-Il est quelle heure ?

-Bientôt huit heures.

-Seulement ?! grogna t-il, mais en entendant Lily le traiter de paresseux, il se rattrapa. Bon, bon d'accord, je me lève !

Lily réprima un rire tandis qu'à contre cœur son mari sortait du lit. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça. Elle ne savait pas, elle avait besoin d'affection, d'amour, comme si ces moments ne se reproduiraient plus jamais.

-Lily ? s'inquiéta James.

-Chut, laisse moi profiter de cet instant…

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelque temps, se sentant protégés et apaisés. 

Le bureau de Dumbledore n'avait pas du tout changé depuis l'époque où ils étaient à Poudlard. De nombreux livres couvraient les murs, le vieux Choixpeau  magique sur l'étagère et bien sur, Fumseck le phœnix. Le directeur de Poudlard était assis dans son fauteuil, derrière son bureau. D'ordinaire, ses yeux pétillaient mais aujourd'hui…ils étaient las, fatigués de tous ces massacres. Il fit signe au couple de s'asseoir, Harry assis sagement sur les genoux de sa mère. Dumbledore les observa comme il en avait prit l'habitude depuis un certain temps. Les deux jeunes gens se sentir mal à l'aise, ils avaient la vague impression d'être mis à l'écart d'un secret…un secret important et qui les concernerait…

-Bien, dit-il doucement, vous avez bien dormi ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que vous vouliez dire, répondit James en souriant, mais autrement oui ça allait.

Lily resta silencieuse, l'esprit ailleurs. Elle ne réagit même pas à la remarque de son mari qui d'habitude lui valait des réprobations.

-Lily ? 

Elle secoua sa tête et regarda autour d 'elle, voyant que les regards étaient braqués sur elle. 

-Désolée, murmura-t-elle en rougissant.

Les deux hommes sourirent, puis le silence se plaça, lourd, pesant. James se leva et fit quelques pas, avant de s'adresser au directeur :

-Que se passe t-il… ?

Le vieil homme prit un bout de papier et le tendit à James. Celui-ci s'en saisit, c'était un extrait de La Gazette du Sorcier. Au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait, ses yeux s'agrandissaient de frayeur. Lily le regarda, inquiète et dit d'une petite voix :

-James ? Qu'est-ce…

-Regarde, coupa t-il le visage blême. 

Elle prit la main tremblante la feuille, tandis que James tourna le dos, regardant sans le voir le parc. Lily parcoura l'article, il s'agissait d'une liste des personnes décédées durant l'attaque. En tête de liste se trouvait : 

_Amélia et Davy Potter. _

Des larmes commencèrent à se former dans ses yeux. Les parents de James étaient morts. Elle posa Harry sur la chaise et s'approcha de son mari. 

-James…dit-elle d'une voix cassée. 

-Ce n'est pas tout, l'interrompit-il encore une fois en se tournant face à Dumbledore. Voldemort va s'attaquer à nous tous. C'est ça ?

Dumbledore hocha tristement la tête :

-Oui…_Mais vous_, ajouta t-il à voix basse pour qu'on ne l'entende.

Lily observa James soucieuse. Il restait silencieux, sans vie. 

-Désolée professeur, murmura t-elle, peut-on se retirer ?

-Bien sûr.

Il les regarda sortir, inquiet, pour cette triste nouvelle mais aussi pour des raisons qui leurs restaient encore inconnues…

La mine accablée, James s'assis lourdement sur l'une des chaises de la Grande Salle. Un silence horrible régnait, ils n'étaient pas habitués à la voir vide, sans joie, sans vie. Lily vint lentement vers lui et s'assit à ses côtés. Son cœur était serré, elle ne savait pas comment réconforter son mari. Elle souffrait tellement de le voir dans cet état, lui qui est toujours vif et railleur. Mais elle le comprenait…Ses parents étaient si gentils, affectueux, ils se souciaient toujours du bien de leur enfant, même après qu'il ait grandi. Elle aussi avait une famille compréhensive, ils ne l'avaient pas reniée quand ils ont su qu'elle était une sorcière, bien au contraire ! Il n'y avait que _sa sœur_ si on pouvait réellement l'appeler par ce nom. Pétunia haïssait Lily, elle la trouvait anormale et la considérait comme une personne venue d'une autre planète. Pétunia ne le savait pas, mais malgré toutes les injures et touts les mauvais tours qu'elle lui avait joué, Lily l'aimait toujours comme sa sœur. Tout cela la rendait folle, un jour elle en vint même à regretter d'être une sorcière. Et puis les choses s'étaient encore plus dégradées quand…quand leurs parents avaient été victimes d'un accident…

_«- Lily !! Tout est de ta faute !! Tu aurais du les sauver !!_

_Elle baissa la tête, des larmes coulant sur ses joues._

_-Je n'y pouvais rien, murmura t-elle…_

_-Tu es tellement fière d'être une sorcière, anormale !! A quoi cela peut te servir si tu ne peux pas sauver les personnes qui te sont chères !! Tu n'es qu'une idiote !! _

_Elle tourna le dos à Lily et ajouta avant de partir :_

_-Tu n'es plus ma sœur, je ne te connais plus. »_

Lily se sentis encore plus mal à ce souvenir. Elle lança un regard à James qui continuait à fixer dans le vide.

-James, souffla t-elle, je…

Elle ne savait pas comment s'exprimer, alors elle l'enlaça doucement. James sentait tout son amour, qui lui réchauffait le cœur. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues, pendant tout ce temps il avait essayé de retenir cette vague de tristesse qui l'envahissait.

-Pourquoi Lily… ?

Elle s'écarta lentement de lui, et il vit qu'elle avait les yeux rouges et humides. Elle baissa les yeux et murmura en essayant de ne pas sangloter :

-Je ne sais pas…

Quelques minutes passèrent, les deux amoureux se regardant dans les yeux. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots, ils se comprenaient. Deux yeux émeraudes les avaient observés en silence, assit sur le banc. Sans savoir pourquoi, le petit homme se sentait triste, une goutte d'eau coula puis s'écrasa sur sa main.

***

Quelques jours passa après le drame. James se sentait beaucoup mieux grâce au soutien de Lily et de tous ces amis. Les voir lui procurait tellement de bonheur, son cœur se réchauffait et il essayait d'oublier…oublier tous ces malheurs, toute cette souffrance. Tous les jours la petite famille se promenait dans Poudlard, profitant des vacances. La rentrée approchait à grands pas, et l'école qui était déserte commençait à se peupler. Les professeurs revenaient afin de préparer la rentrée des classes, au grand plaisir de Lily qui avait particulièrement hâte de voir McGonnagal. Par contre voir les professeurs faisait plus déprimer James qu'autre chose. 

-Voyons James, s'exaspéra Lily tandis qu'ils marchaient dans les longs couloirs de Poudlard, arrête un peu de soupirer !

-Oui je n'ai vraiment aucune raison de me plaindre, répliqua t-il sarcastiquement ! Sachant que là, en ce moment, on se dirige vers le bureau de notre trrrèèès chère professeur de Métamorphose qui m'adore!  

-James ! s'outra Lily. Si tu avais un peu moins fait l'imbécile avec Sirius et les autres, il n'y aurait aucun problème !

Il lui lança un regard mêlé de fureur et d'amusement. Puis, il se baissa à la hauteur de Harry et lui murmura à l'oreille sous le regard suspicieux de Lily :

-N'écoutes pas ta mère Harry…Il n'y a aucun mal à faire des farces !

-James ! répéta Lily. Arrête de donner le mauvais exemple à ton fils !

Il se releva, un sourire malicieux dessiné sur ses lèvres.

-Je fais juste mon travail de père, dit-il innocemment, je veux que mon fils soit le digne successeur des Maraudeurs !

Lily leva les yeux au ciel, et décida de céder la parie. Il valait mieux le laisser, autrement demains ils seraient encore là à se disputer. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant le bureau de McGonagal, Lily s'apprêta à frapper à la porte quand elle s'arrêta soudainement, et se retourna face à James.

-Qui y a t-il encore ? soupira t-il.

-James, prévint-elle, tu as intérêt à ne pas faire l'idiot, sinon…

-Lily ! Je n'ai plus cinq ans ! C'est bon ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je ne ferais aucun mal à ton cher professeur ! 

-McGonagal est le meilleur professeur qu'on ai jamais eu ! s'exclama t-elle visiblement énervée.

-Merci beaucoup Miss Evans ou plutôt Mrs Potter.

Lily leva la tête et vit son professeur souriant ce qui était pourtant rare. 

-Bonjour, dit-elle gênée. 

-Bonjour, comment allez-vous ? Venez, entrez donc! 

James, Lily et Harry suivirent leur ancien professeur dans son bureau. Comme chez Dumbledore, rien n'avait changé. Les tapisseries étaient bien sûr aux couleurs de Griffondor ainsi que les meubles. James ne pu retenir un léger sourire. Combien de fois s'était-il retrouvé dans cette salle avec ses amis ? Il ne les comptait plus, c'était comme si on lui demandait combien de farces il avait joué aux Serpentard ! McGonagal leur désigna le fauteuil, et ils s'assirent. Elle les observait avec des yeux doux, si différents de ceux qu'elle avait en cours. 

-Eh bien ! Je vois que vous vous entendez toujours aussi bien ! dit-elle en souriant.

Les deux concernés rougirent comme des tomates, les joues brûlantes.

-A Poudlard vous n'arrêtiez jamais de vous disputer pour un rien ! continua t-elle nostalgique. Mais bon ! 

-Nous sommes vraiment heureux de vous revoir professeur ! 

« Ah bon ? » murmura James à Lily. « Tais-toi ! »

-Tout va bien, vos élèves ne vous posent pas trop de difficultés ?

-Non, non, je pense qu'il sera difficile de trouver des enfants plus perturbateurs que James et les autres ! 

-Eh oui ! s'exclama fièrement James. Vous aurez du mal ! Enfin…, ajouta t-il en se tournant vers Harry qui observait la scène intrigué, peut-être que mon fils sera plus doué que moi !

-James !

Il éclata de rire en voyant sa femme se fâcher pour l'unième fois aujourd'hui. Bientôt, le rire contamina les autres membres.

-Ah j'y pense vous n'êtes plus des élèves appelez moi par mon prénom ! 

-D'accord ! dirent les deux en unisson.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, à cour d'idées. Jamais James n'aurait imaginé que son professeur le laisserait l'appeler par son prénom. Enfin, ce n'était plus son professeur après tout ! Elle était aussi beaucoup plus sympathique qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Il s'assoupit un peu, regardant son fils qui était en train de s'amuser avec ses jouets quand une pensée lui traversa soudain.

-Pr…Minerva, demanda t-il, je suppose que le professeur Garant est parti à la retraite, je me trompe ?

-Tout à fait, approuva t-elle.

-Alors, qui est donc le nouveau professeur de potions ?

Minerva eut un air embarrassé, elle détourna le regard, hésitante. James avait un très mauvais pressentiment, il sentait que la réponse n'allait pas lui plaire.

-Euh…Eh bien, c'est…

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître un grand homme mince, aux cheveux noirs comme la laque. 

-Minerva, dit l'homme, j'ai…

Il s'arrêta brusquement, remarquant les occupants de la salle. Ses yeux s'agrandirent, puis se rétrécirent, en un regard meurtrier, la surprise décomposant son visage.

-Potter, souffla t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

James dévisagea son rival, la personne qu'il ne pouvait vraiment pas supporter. Ce sentiment était d'ailleurs réciproque…Il regarda successivement Rogue puis McGonagal qui acquiesça.  

Ses pires craintes étaient vérifiées.

-Non…dit-il à McGonagal, ce n'est pas POSSIBLE ! Ne me dites pas que LUI est devenu PROFESSEUR ??!!

Rogue, furieux, s'avança menaçant vers James.

-Qui y a t-il de si étonnant Potter ? dit-il un sourire aux lèvres. Eh oui, "professeur" ! J'ai réussi moi ! Tu as eu raison de ne pas essayer avec ton petit cerveau et tes capacités ridicules ! 

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? s'écria James.

Une fois de plus Rogue éclata de rire, il avait le don pour faire fulminer son entourage.

-Potter, je me demande bien comment tu as fait pour devenir auror ! Grâce à tes parents peut-être…

Cette fois s'en était trop. De quel droit osait-il insulter ses parents ? James rouge de colère sortit sa baguette et le menaça :

-Ne t'avises plus jamais de reparler ainsi, dit-il lentement, sinon…

-James ! cria Lily. Arrête…

Elle se tourna face à Rogue, un regard glacial et foudroyant, plein de mépris. Rogue la fixa quelques instants. On ne pourrait décrire l'expression qu'avait pris son visage à l'intervention de Lily, de la surprise ? Non…c'est bien normal qu'une femme défende son mari…De la haine ? Peut-être…mais ce n'était pas exactement ça, ce n'était pas le même regard haineux qu'il jetait aux personnes comme James. Mais alors quoi… ?

-Ne parle pas de ça, dit-elle en séparant bien ses mots. Tu n'en as pas le droit. 

Il plissa les yeux et les observa, attardant son regard sur Harry.

-On dirait que Potter Junior est aussi là…dit-il la voix pleine de mépris. Potter quand je pense que j'aurais ton fils comme élève ! N'est-ce donc pas un magnifique coup du sort ?

-Si tu oses toucher à un seul de ses cheveux…

Son ennemi ria froidement, et murmura :

-Alors que feras-tu Potter ? Tu demanderas à ta femme de venir t'aider ?

-Ca suffit !! s'écria McGonagal jusqu'alors silencieuse. J'ai l'impression de retourner cinq ans en arrière ! Calmez-vous un peu !! Vous êtes des adultes et non plus des enfants !!

Les deux adversaires prirent une profonde respiration pour se calmer. Rogue, le regard toujours flamboyant de rage, marmonna quelques excuses et sortit en brusquement de la salle en lançant une dernière provocation à James. Tout le monde dans la pièce lâcha un soupir de soulagement. James se laissa tomber lourdement sur le fauteuil et posa sa main sur sa tête.

-Désolé, professeur pour tout ce remue-ménage…

-C'est bon James, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire, je sais que vous ne vous entendez vraiment pas... 

-Je hais cet homme, souffla James. Il me rend fou ! 

Lily prit Harry sur ses genoux et s'assit aux côtés de son mari.

-Je te comprends, l'apaisa t-elle, calmes-toi maintenant…

Il lui sourit gentiment et acquiesça tandis qu'elle lui déposa un doux baiser sur le front. 

***

Le reste de la journée se déroula plus ou moins sans encombres, tant que James ne voyait cette personne, il était heureux. Le trio se promena tout autour de Poudlard, revisitant les salles et les passages secrets, essayant d'en trouver des nouveaux. La nuit commençait à tomber, alors, ils se décidèrent à prendre le dîner dans la Grande Salle avec les autres. Ils pénétrèrent dans l'immense hall muni de son plafond étoilé. Presque tous les professeur étaient présents, Mondingus Fletcher, professeur des Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal, Flitwick, Trelawney, Chouavre, McGonagal, et bien sûr, Dumbledore. Ils avaient aménagé les tables pour qu'ils soient plus à l'aise. Les trois s'approchèrent, quand en même temps arriva Rogue. « Encore lui ! ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser James » 

-Venez tous à table, s'exclama Dumbledore, il y a largement assez de place !

« Et voilà ! Maintenant je suis obligé de rester ! On aurait mieux fait de prendre quelque chose dans la cuisine et d'aller dans notre chambre !! »

James alla s'asseoir complètement à l'opposé de Rogue, le voir lui aurait gâché le repas, c'était aussi d'ailleurs ce que pensais Rogue, car lui aussi s'éloigna le plus possible de lui. Dumbledore éclaira sa voix et fit une annonce avant de commencer le dîner.

-Bonsoir à tous ! Comme vous le voyez, dit-il en désignant James, Lily et Harry, nous avons des invités !! 

Tout le monde, mis à part Rogue leur firent un sourire chaleureux.

-James, Lily, j'aurais un service à vous demander.

Le couple l'interrogea du regard. Que pouvait-il bien encore se passer ?

-Voilà, il se trouve, continua Mondingus Fletcher, que je dois aller aider le Ministère à faire des enquêtes sur l'état des troupes de Voldemort, donc je ne pourrai pas assister mes cours à la rentrée. Alors, James, comme vous êtes l'un des plus brillants élèves que j'ai jamais eu, ce serait gentil de votre part d'accepter de me remplacer.

James n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il allait devenir professeur ! Même si ce n'était que pour une durée limitée, professeur ! Quand Sirius apprendra la nouvelle !! Lily le regarda, fière de lui. Il lança un bref regard vers Rogue, celui-ci était rouge de colère. On voyait ses narines se dilater, prouvant que sa respiration était rapide. A la pensée que Rogue soit furieux, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Bien sûr, dit Dumbledore, Lily pourra vous assister. Alors, vous acceptez ?

-C'est évident !! cria presque James.

-Merci beaucoup !

Cette fois ce fut McGonagal qui prit la parole :

-Je pense que je vais aussi sûrement m'absenter quelques fois, Lily vous pourriez me seconder ?

Lily hésita un peu. Elle devait s'occuper de Harry, il était encore petit ! Pas question de le laisser seul !

-Je ne sais pas, admit-elle, il y a Harry…Avec tous les élèves, je ne veux pas le laisser…

-Ce n'est pas grave, de toutes façons je ne serais absente que peu de fois ! Et si je le suis, les heures où j'ai cours sont différentes de celles qu'aura James, vous pourriez laisser Harry à James.

-Dans ce cas là, s'exclama Lily, il n'y a aucun problème ! Mais…ajouta t-elle en lançant un regard malicieux à James, je ne sais pas si je peux faire confiance à mon mari !

-Lily ! dit-il faussement vexé.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire à cette petite scène, puis le calme revenu, ils commencèrent enfin à dîner. Lorsqu'il se levèrent de table, James s'approcha de Rogue, un rictus sur les lèvres et lui murmura :

-Qui n'était pas assez doué pour devenir prof ?

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de rétorquer et il s'en alla, accompagné de Lily et de son enfant,  en éclatant de rire, laissant derrière lui un Rogue  bouillant de rage. 

A suivre…

***************************************************************************

Vous avez aimé ??

Oui je sais j'arrête pas de tuer tout le monde !lol Mais je me suis dis que si Harry avait fini chez les Dursley ça voulait dire que tous ses grands-parents étaient décédés…J'ai longtemps hésité pour ce que j'allais dire dans l'article de La Gazette…J'espère que c'était bien…

J'ai adoré écrire les passages avec Rogue (il va revenir dans les prochains chapitres !), c'était vraiment amusant !!!

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez plz !!!!!!

Reviews !!!!!!!


End file.
